


Wings Off Flies

by Kleenexwoman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/pseuds/Kleenexwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fem!Hux fucking Fem!Ren.</p><p>Because the world totally needs more genderbending and femslash.<br/>here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4170245#cmt4170245</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Off Flies

"Madame Ren, a word?" 

Kylo doesn't need to use the Force to know that General Hux is vibrating with barely-contained fury. Her hands are curled into fists, her lips white, the elaborate red braids that crown her head pulled back far too tight for comfort. "A word will do, General." 

"Off-course." Hux nearly spits out the words. "An explanation, if you will." 

"I received intelligence that a portion of the map I seek was on Jakku. It made sense to divert us immediately." 

"And you did this during my sleeping period, without consulation, without--" 

"I have been authorized by the Supreme Leader to use any means necessary to--" 

"You were authorized to collaborate with me!" Hux barks. "I have no objection to you carrying out your directive, Madame Ren, but I will not allow you to ruin the precision of my plans." Her red lip lifts in a sneer. "I've set the course right, but we'll be half a day behind schedule, and you'll certainly have to answer to Snoke for this." 

Kylo shrugs. She knows the Supreme Leader's vision spans centuries. What is half a day to such a creature? 

"Well?" Hux crosses her arms and begins to tap her shiny, black-clad toe on the deck. "What do you have to say for yourself, Madame Ren?" 

Kylo takes in Hux's yardstick-straight back, her ridiculously padded and sharp shoulders, the high starched collar that hides all but an inch of the general's neck. If they were alone in the dank citadel where Kylo did her training, she wouldn't hesitate to attack. She'd sink her teeth into Hux's pale, creamy skin, rip her to shreds with the power of her fury. 

"You sound like my mother." 

That makes Hux's pale eyebrows rise. "I am not your mother. I am your General. And you will show me the respect that my station--" 

It's easy, too easy, for Kylo to curl her fist, to imagine her hands wrapped around Hux's neck. 

The wretched woman's eyes go wide. She staggers backwards, clawing at her neck. Kylo laughs, arm outstretched so that Hux can see exactly what's strangling her, how little hope she has against the power of the Force. 

"You seem even more like her," Kylo mocks. "From your petulance to your whining voice to your stupid, ostentatious braids. I always wanted to do this to her when she was nagging me. Make her shut up for once." 

That's when Hux's eye twitches. Kylo can see it turn from cruel blue to a kind of wild green, and then Hux is lunging at her, hands outstretched. 

It's ridiculous. The woman can't breathe, she's being choked by something she can't see. Yet those long, sharp fingernails are yanking down Kylo's cowl, thumbnails pressing into the soft hollow of her throat. Impossible, idiotic, and yet Kylo's the one pressed against the wall and gasping for air. 

Kylo's knees are shaking, and the hand pressed against her throat is sending sparks of Force through her body. Her system is overloading with sensation, the last gasp of oxygen in her lungs, nerves burning themselves up to keep her alive. She can feel her Force centering itself at her root chakra, energy gathering between her legs. 

"Take that fucking helmet off and look me in the eye," Hux sneers. Her precious braids are falling down over her face, her eyes bloodshot and eerie yellow-green. Her collar is ripped and wrinkled, green-purple bruises starting to bruise around her throat. 

Kylo raises trembling hands to her helmet. It releases slowly, with a hiss that mirrors her gasping choke for air. "Let go," she croaks. "Let go now." She knows what Hux will see, has to look at it in the mirror every day--the dark eyes like her mother's, the sharp nose and cheeks like her father's. 

"No. I don't think so." Hux peers into Kylo's eyes. Kylo wonders what she's searching for. Humanity? Compassion? Something else that Hux lacks? Or is she just waiting for the moment when Kylo's eyes go blank and unfocused? 

Hux presses the heel of one hand into the hollow of Kylo's throat, using one hand to wrap around her neck now. Not choking her anymore, but pinning her against the wall. Kylo can feel the pressure of her hand, the squeeze of the fingers that forces her chin down. 

"Who is the boss on this ship?" Hux barks. "It's not you, Kylo Ren. Who. Is. It?" 

Kylo stretches her lips over her teeth. It's barely a smile. "One who is greater than you," she rasps. 

There's a loud crack and a stinging on the side of her cheek, sending prickles of numbing heat exploding through her face. Hux is shaking out her hand. "Wrong answer. If you were a Stormtrooper, I'd have Phasma send you to reconditioning." The pain is trickling down her body, swirling low and settling, and her hips jut forward with the aftershocks of sensation. 

"You can't do anything to me," Kylo growls. 

"I can do a lot." Hux lifts her hand. Kylo tilts her head to receive the next blow. Maybe the pain will clear her mind, give her the strength she needs to break free of whatever Hux thinks she's doing to her. Hux turns her hand and trails the backs of her fingers down Kylo's cheek. The touch is soft, gentle, like something Kylo's mother might do to lull her to sleep. She wants to weep; she wants to spit in Hux's face. "I think I've found a way to show you who's boss," Hux says in a strange, sing-song voice. "We don't want to hurt our Knight, do we?" 

It's as if the Force itself is guiding Hux's hand down Kylo's body, lifting up the skirt of her robe. This is a kind of violation Kylo has never experienced, something gentle and gradual compared to endless lightsaber sparring or harsh intrusions into the mind. Hux's hand is moving between her thighs. She arches into Hux's fingers, desperately needing more pressure, more friction. 

"Don't you dare move." Hux presses the heel of her other hand against Kylo's throat. She's stroking Kylo's neck now, fingers dancing over Kylo's collarbones; the restraint is just a symbol now, something for Kylo to pretend to struggle against. "You're going to take what I give you, is that understood?" 

Kylo swallows against Hux's hand. "You know I can take what I want," she says, but her voice is breathy, unconvincing. 

"You can't right now," Hux gloats. "You're pathetic. Refusing to surrender." She touches her lips to Kylo's cheek, runs the tip of her tongue along Kylo's ear. It's as though Hux breathes fire against the side of her face, making her mind go up in a shower of sparks. "Should I just keep claiming more ground until you give in? Or will I have to ruin every inch of you before we're done?" 

Kylo realizes with a shock that she's wet between her legs, slick and swollen enough for Hux to slide a finger inside of her without much trouble at all. She cries out at the unexpected intrusion. Hux's finger is warm and sparking with Force inside of her, so different from the cold, sterile toys she's used to. Her body stiffens, her cunt clenching around Hux's finger. 

"Oh, you like this." Hux twists her finger back and forth, crooking it gently. Her fingertip brushes something inside of Kylo that sends a warm, aching wave of need through her chakra. 

Her hips jut out once, twice, three times. She hopes it bleeds off the excess Force energy pooling inside of her. It's gathering at some deep core in her she'd never explored, never even known about before. Rubbing herself in the middle of the night is nothing compared to this, to Hux's finger deep inside her body, Hux's hand on her throat. 

"Maybe I'll have to do this every time you're naughty. Every time you go against my orders, every time you undercut me in front of Snoke. I bet you'd like that." Kylo can feel the tip of another finger exploring her opening, parting the lips of her cunt to slide inside. She cries out at the unexpected pain, the stretch of skin around Hux's fingers. Hux grins, showing her teeth. "What's the matter? Can't take it?" 

Kylo grits her teeth and shoves her hips forward. Hux's fingers jab into the soft tissue of her cunt, a blossom of pain that only the highlights the pleasure building inside her. 

"Yes," Hux hisses in her ear. "Give it to me. Give me what you've got." She presses her slim body against Kylo's robes as Kylo struggles against her, hips pistoning up and down on Hux's fingers, desperate to release the energy Hux is trapping inside her. 

Hux's voice sounds like Snoke's, the seductive and dark tendrils that seep into her brain, reach into something beyond thought and beyond words. Her body betrays her, wet flesh hungry for the stretch and ache that Hux rubs into her. 

The only comfort is that Hux is as out of control as she is. The general's hand slides around Kylo's head, pressing their foreheads together. Hux bites her lips, her chin, her jawline, presses her nose and mouth into the soft skin of Kylo's neck. She breathes in Kylo's scent as her hand works under Kylo's robes, thumb finally pressing against the slippery folds of Kylo's clit. Her voice is low and husky when she says, "I know you like that. I knew you were just a little slut under your mask. Knew I'd have you begging for my fingers." 

"Cruel," Kylo says, ekeing the word out of her throat. Her voice is raspy and low, every word painful as knives. "You're cruel." 

"Very." Hux's thumb works at Kylo's clit. "I'm going to make you come, little girl, and I'm not going to let you go until you do." 

It's impossible, Hux having this much control over Kylo's body. Kylo won't give her the satisfaction. They could stay here for hours, locked in this soft combat, Hux pressing finger after finger into Kylo's body. She could be stretched around the General's whole fist, impaling herself impossibly tight, torn apart and still refusing to give in. Her cunt responds at the idea, contracting greedily around Hux's fingers. 

"You see?" Hux whispers. "I don't need a lightsaber to take you down. All I need is this." Her thumb strums across Kylo's clit once, twice, three times. The quick motion is like striking a match, and there's a fire building in Kylo's body that she knows she can't control. 

Her orgasm consumes her from the inside out, building in some deep core of her and eating her body alive with flame. Force energy spirals out through her skin, releasing red and gold loops of light into the darkened and blue-tinted room. Kylo screams, and every electric light in the room explodes. 

They're left in the dark. Kylo pants, lungs raw and throat in shreds, her cunt throbbing. There's a deep, satisfied ache inside of her. She can feel Hux slide her fingers out, and the woman's hand is shaking. 

"Well," Hux says. The emergency lights turn on with a hum. Hux is looking at her hand, at the two fingers that made Kylo come. They're still wet, glistening in the dull red light of the emergency illumination. 

"Point taken, General." Kylo's legs are shaking, her thighs sticky and wet. She gropes for her helmet, fitting it clumsily onto her head. 

Hux opens her mouth and touches her sticky fingertips to her tongue. It's obscene. "I won't be as merciful next time," she says. 

"Neither will I." Kylo swathes herself in her cowl and sweeps out of the room, leaving Hux with wet fingers and a taste.


End file.
